Professor Layton and the Shadow Parasite
by Darkstar Runner
Summary: After unearthing an old artifact deep from the Amazon, Layton soon discovers just why nobody has actually reported their findings. An idea from a friend based on one of my drawings. o3o.
1. The Artifact

The box.

THE box.

Fables and legends sung about it, and Layton could not believe he was holding the artifact in his hands right now.

Ah, the perks of being an Archaeologist, he cheered to himself as he flew back to England, the box safely stored away.

His journey had taken him to the deep Amazon jungle. He was only accompanied by himself. It was a final request from one of his dear friends, Peter Lamange. The poor man had finally been laid to rest last night. He had always been like a second father in a way, Layton mused sadly. But now the request was filled.

Layton gathered his baggage at the airport, before taking the bus back home, the artifact safely stowed. It would be a few days before the museum opened, so Layton would have a bit to examine the artifact and learn more about it.

"So what exactly does it do, professor?" Luke came to the man later that night. Layton looked up, pulling the spectacles from his face.

"It's quite intriguing, to be honest, Luke. Legends tell of a box that was considered sacred among a certain tribe in Africa. While their name isn't well known, their artifact certainly was. They claimed it housed their deity. No one has been able to prove it, however. Well, not until tonight. That is, if I can figure out the secret to the box." Layton went back to carefully turning the object over in his hands.

A few more hours passes, before Luke heard a simple "Aha!" from behind the door. Luke looked inside.

"Did you get it, Professor?" Luke called out. Layton turned around, a pleased smile on his face.

"Indeed I did, my boy!" Luke bounded over.

"Well, let's see what's inside then!"

"Hold on, my boy. You must remember, there could be a powerful item contained in this box, so I want you to-" the Professor looked down to see a black fluid seeping from the rim of the box. He placed the box on the desk, before opening it. A gasp came from the both of them.

"Professor! W-what is that?"

Layton touched the black goo that pooled the contents of the box. It was sticky, yet rubbery textured. He pulled back instinctively.

The fluid seemed to be taking a life of its own, as it spilled over the edge, and began to flood the Professor's desk. Both men stepped backwards, as two orange circles emerged from the goo. A form began to shape. First emerged a dripping head with horns. Long slender arms then began to pull itself out of the box. This was followed by a long, slightly plump belly, and finished with two long legs. Both looked upon in awe. The creature began to take a more solid shape, as it peered right at the professor. Slowly it crawled on all fours, seeming both uncoordinated and yet graceful at the same time. Layton was too awestruck to move, as the creature slowly stood. It placed its hands on its shoulders.

Layton was unsure what to think as the creature seemed to examine him. Its eyes almost seemed to be reading his mind. Was it trying to communicate with him? Was it trying to-

His thoughts were interrupted by a shrill shriek, as the creature opened its maw wide. Layton let out a gasp. The impish looking creature stuck his hands into the man's mouth, and Layton gagged.

"Professor!" Luke cried out. He reached out to try and grab the creature from Layton, but his hand went right through its abdomen. He cried out in shock. The creature brought its back feet onto the man's shoulders, and in one move, began to force itself down the Professor's throat. Luke made another attempt. He grabbed onto the legs of the creature, but once again, the solid shapes became a fluid, and Luke lost his grip.

Layton felt the creature claw its way down its throat, it's body not quite solid, but not quite liquid. It was like swallowing a huge amount of slime. He gave a hard gulp, sending the thick mass down his throat.

Luke watched as a bulge made its was into the Professor's gut, where it then seemed to moved around a bit, before settling down. Layton fell to the ground, and fainted. Luke could only look on in horror.

"Professor? PROFESSOR!"


	2. Side Effects

Layton could hear a voice. It seemed to echo. He struggled to hear what it had to say.

"...ro...s...ofe...ah...Prof...ah...PROFESSAH!" Luke's voice shouted through his unconsciousness.

Layton awoke with a gasp, breathing deeply.

"Professor! Are you alright?" Luke was panicked.

"Ugh... how long have I been out?" Layton questioned, holding his head. Waves of dizziness continued to pass through his mind.

"It's been three hours since that thing attacked you."

"The thing? What thing... Oh, right... the creature..." Layton felt a disturbance in his stomach. Something seemed to be moving within. He winced, reaching down, trying to quell the resulting nausea. Luke had a visible sign of disgust.

"Are you alright, Professor?"

"I-I'm not sure what it's doing, Luke. It doesn't feel comfortable, that's for sure..." Layton heaved as his gut began to show signs of motion. Luke stepped backwards.

The same shrill scream was heard, muffled this time from the walls of Layton's belly.

Soon Layton too joined its screams as he fell down on all fours, wailing from the stabbing pains in his stomach. He grit his teeth together as the pain soon spread to his whole body.

"Luke.." He managed to hiss out, "Get away! Now! I don't know what's happening, but I don't want you to get hurt!"

Luke obediently ran to the next room, peeking around the corner.

A fire began to grow from deep within him. A searing heat swept through his veins. His insides twisted and turned, and bitter mass crept at the back of his throat. He gave a swallow, trying to keep the process clean.

The light began to fade, and once again, he fell and stopped moving.

Luke crept towards the Professor, softly calling out the man's title.

"Pr-...Professor?"

Luke squeaked when the man looked up at him. And felt his heart stop as he spoke.

"Is that the title of this body? Professor?" An unknown voice came forth from his lips. It was deep, and almost sounded distant. It even had a slight echo.

Luke backed up as the "Professor" climbed up on all fours, before standing with some difficulty. His eyes had a reddish glow to them, although it was faint. Was Luke hallucinating, or were the man's teeth somewhat jagged?

"Well," the voice called out, "Let's see how this...'Professor'...copes with the new powers. Yes, a very lucky one he is..." A deep, rolling laugh escaped the man's throat, before a grunt was heard.

"L-Luke?"

"Prof-...professor? Is that you this time?"

"This time?"

"Professor...I think that...creature...thing...It..."

"What about it, Luke? Did something happen?"

"I think...it's possessed you!"

"What do you mean?"

"You...you were standing up...and talking...but it wasn't your voice not even close Professor..." Luke babbled on.

"Do you remember what it said, my boy?"

"It mentioned... something about powers...and how you'll cope with them..."

"..powers, my boy?"

Layton then realized the boy's focus had changed to staring at something behind the man. Layton turned around...and saw nothing.

"My boy, what are you lo-" Layton felt something brush against his pant leg. He looked... and gasped.

A tail.

A long, black, leathery looking tail.

That was trailing to his backside.

And it looked just like the imp's tail.

Layton almost went pale, giving an amused chuckle as he felt the muscles twitch, glancing as it swished back and forth.

"Well, this is certainly interesting. Luke, power up your computer. We need to do a bit of research."

–-

_*click*_

_*patter patter patter patter patter patter*_

_*click*_

_0 results found_

The professor muttered something that almost sounded like a swear to Luke. He shook it off.

"So what does this mean, Professor?" Luke questioned. The Professor let out a deep sigh.

"I suppose this means we're gonna have to play this by ear..." He idly scratched an itch on his back. "Although I do wonder just what kind of powers the creature was talking about... At least the movement is gone..."

"Do you think you might have...digested it?" Luke questioned, almost sickened by the thought.

"I honestly don't know what happened inside me, but it's obvious that whatever the creature was in the box is the one responsible for this." A low growl emitted from his belly.

"Don't tell me that was the cr-"

"Relax, Luke. I'm just a bit hungry is all. Come, let's get something to eat. We'll think more about this after a good meal, alright?"

"If you say so, professor..."


End file.
